Mystery Of 0qDduQEaEhhVQ Roblox
This is a REAL story when i was playing Phantom Forces. You've probably never heard of this, but this is REAL. It was 3th July 2016, 9 PM (or something like that) And it was my first time playing Phantom Forces. It was really fun because i'm really into FPS games. I was the only person who plays Roblox and no one in my family know anything about Roblox. Roblox Youtubers are not popular back then. So there i was, playing Phantom Forces like a normal day. Until suddenly i mysteriously die everytime i respawn. And all the players were walking in places. I was super confused. I tried chatting about what happened in this server and there was no response. Suddenly, ALL the players in the server chatted like some binary code or some sort.. ALL of them. AT THE SAME TIME.Well, i did learn some binary code. So, I managed to copy the binary code and save it in NotePad. : It says "We are watching you" : : After that, i closed the NotePad (i didn't know what it says at that time because i panicked) I realise that all of the players that were in the server is gone. EXCEPT ME. Suddenly i stopped dying. I walk around the map wondering what was happening. Suddenly, all of the objects in the map turns to red including the sky, my character, my gun, and everything. I can't move anymore. A player called "0qDduQEaEhhVQ" with a normal male avatar but with a red skin tone joined. i took a screenshot of his name but can't seem to find it in any folder. : I told him what was happening, after he sees my chat. He mysteriously leave the game. I tried to leave the game too, but i clicked the Leave button but it seems to do nothing. I tried to Off the full screen and close roblox, but my computer jammed except the Roblox app. And then i starts to mysteriously die again. But this time, it turns my avatar to a normal MALE character but with a RED SKIN TONE. The suit for the game is gone. The chat spammed "0qDduQEaEhhVQ" with my NAME on it. It was like this. : LuffyBakaa : 0qDduQEaEhhVQ : LuffyBakaa : 0qDduQEaEhhVQ : and so on.... I realised my character was walking on its own. I was so confused and scared. I shutdown my computer and never use it for 4 days. 4 days later, i finally have the courage to open my computer. I turn on the computer and it works like normal, but its kinda glitchy. I never used the computer after that incident. : Now, i have a new laptop. I can login the account that i used when the incident happened, but i can't seem to find 0qDduQEaEhhVQ. I think it was deleted. I tried searching the people that played with me on the server, but all of them were gone. I am the only one that knows about this incident. I also tried to recreate the 0qDduQEaEhhVQ. Here's a link on his (the recreated one) profile. : https://www.roblox.com/users/408497849/profile Category: Category: